Loki's Equal
by Predatoria
Summary: What happens when one of Tony's experiments creates life of itself without any help? And what will happen when Thor and Jane visting Tony with teir son and who's their blind passagier? Loki x OC (slight OC x Tom); it's more settled after Thor 2 but with a bit Avengers; I don't know when I upload my stories so pls have patience with me


**Hi hi ^^**

** Here is some new stuff for you guys. This time my story is on english, if you can't understand something you can ask me ok? Love you all 3**

**Avengers belongs to Marvel; The story belongs is mine ;P**

* * *

**Loki's equal**

_I know I should be more gentle to my classmates and concentrate me more at my designs, what I draw or at least at my lessons but I can't. When I get asked something I mumble an_ "I don't know"_. And the person who caused my lack of concentration is my dad. My oh so famous dad. My dad the genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy and not to forget he's IRON MAN. My dad is Tony Stark and I'm his oh so precious daughter and I know I shouldn't talk shit about him but sometimes he's a real son of a bitch. _

_Like Yesterday when Thor and Jane with their little son Sven arrived at the Stark tower and he only banished me out of the rooms where they would stay because he's in one of his heats and said that I have to keep distance towards this level of the Stark tower. He should know it better than this because I'm in many ways like him, also in my stubbornness and my reluctance to abide by instructions or to accept them at least as well-intentioned (but often ignored) advices. _

_This is how I ended here in my classroom thinking about how I could get into Thor and Jane's level without anyone noticing, not even JARVIS. So I doesn't hear Mr. Hiddleston asking me something and the irritated looks from the others at me 'cause I'm usually one of the best of my school in Latin and I never failed to answer Mr. Hiddleston when he asks me something. _

_With the schoolbell's ring my last lesson for this week is over and I was about to leave the room when my class teacher calls me back "Sarah please wait a minute I want to talk with you about the last lesson." Oh damn you. I don't want talk with you right now. "Oh, of course Mr. Hiddleston but I have to hurry because Steve already waits for me at the main entrance." I stepped in front of the teacher's desk "It's ok I only wanted to ask you where the hell you where with your mind for the last 45 minutes?! I've never seen such a lack of concentration of yours. I know everyone want you to step in your father's footsteps because you're a genius as well but I know that you're a genius of the opposite of what your father is a genius I, except IT. Thanks a lot for helping me with my laptop back at Wednesday. If something is bothering you so greatly that you couldn't concentrate during my Latin lessons would you mind it then to speak with me? You know I'm your class teacher and I'm worried about you right now. You're always so happy and you otherwise fit in your lessons but today you looked so angry and barely payed attention in class." Sometimes he can be so sweet, like right now. He had his hands at my shoulders and gives me one of his caring-serious looks that, I don't know why, made me sob and telling him what happened yesterday. I ended my story with saying "He always treat me like an Infant! I hate it when he does it." and sob even harder when Mr. Hiddleston takes me in his arms. After some minutes I stop crying, looked first at my teacher's shirt, then up in his wonderful blue eyes, and said "I'm sorry that I ruined your shirt Mr. Hiddleston." The only response I got were a warm smile and a rub over my head and I'm sure he wanted to say something but at this moment the door flew open and Steve storms in "Sarah there are you! Sorry to push you but we have to go. Now." Before I could protest he grabbed her arm and dragged me out of the room. We left Mr. Hiddleston with an highly irritated look at his really handsome face I could only hope that he gives me a chance to excuse Steve's unusual rude manner._

_The ride at Steve's motor bicycle is as long as usual but this time he's quite and that's not good "Steve why are you so quite?!" I nearly screamed over the traffic noise. "Tony called me. He said he needs my help with something urgently more I don't know now." Yeah right when Tony says _jump_ you jump. "I even hadn't a chance to say goodbye to Mr. Hiddleston, Steve! You could have been so polite and wait until Mr. Hiddleston and I have finished talking!" No glance over his shoulder no excuse and no more words until we are in the garage of the Stark tower."I have to go to one of Tony's laboratory levels. He said that you have to go straight into your rooms and that you're not allowed to come out 'til 8pm. I know what you think but please don't blame me because it was your father who ordered it, not me. So which elevator do you take, this one or the private one?" If I hadn't learnt to control my anger, thanks Bruce, I would blew up an entire level before calming down and with an quick-made but smart plan I choose the private lift and make my way to my rooms._

"_Tony, you know she doesn't like it when you treat her like an Infant." "Yeah I pretty know it but I only want to protect her and Loki is a great danger for her so suck it up Capsicle and help me here over."_

_Some minutes later _

'_SIR, THERE IS AN UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO THE LEVEL OF MR. THOR AND MRS. JANE.' "I thought you have told her to stay in her rooms Steve?! Oh damn if she find Loki…damn."_

_Mr. Hiddleston said I'm a genius like my dad so I can do what I want just like my dad. I hum the melody of a song I like as I'm on the way towards the prison level. Right now, I'm so happy I could enlighten the whole city because I have tricked everyone in this building. I had overwritten JARVIS's security protocols so that he say that I'm going into Thor and Jane's level and the Avengers and my dad will hurry to get up there, so it gives me enough time to get into the prison level and find out what they want to hide. How could I know that whatever they want to hide is there? It's easy. The prison level is the equal of an high-tech treasure chamber. Whatever their little secret is, it's so evil, powerful and treasure-like that I have to stay away from it. I know it sounds a bit weird but I practice a little bit of magic but no one knows about it and the only things that are strong enough to influence me are objects that had contact with the Tesseract for long time. Deep in my mind I walk around in the prison level and didn't notice the imprisoned with bright and luminous green eyes. _

_I don't know if she's stupid or if she's so occupied with whatever she might think that she forget her surroundings but I know that she haven't noticed me yet. She's a dull creature just like any other human else but I can tell there's a difference, something special I can't tell by now, about her. It's possible that she's a new Avenger some sort of the new generation of hero. The only thing I know for sure is that she's a beautiful one for a midgardian woman. She had long nearly white hair, ivory skin and I'm sure her golden eyes are very uncommon for midgardians. It's going to be funny to tease her. "Hey puny human! What are you doing here? Didn't they tell you to stay away from me?" Head shaking she say, "No I'm sorry but I even don't know you're here and don't call me puny! What's your name stranger?" Oh, she's getting bold. "I'm pleasantly surprised that there are good-looking woman like you at this realm. Come over here so you can see the only good-looking man in your entire life." When she steps closer I can see her entirely and what I see is only breathtaking but I didn't let her see that she fascinate me. Her Hair softly reflects the bluish light of my cell and the light let her golden eyes look like they are as emerald as mine are. "Who are you and what's your name? I don't believe I've seen you here around before and what have you done that my dad locked you up down here?" Before I can answer, the door burst open and a pissed looking man of steel comes into the room. Behind him, I could see the rest of the Avengers including Thor, who looked at me with a contemptuous look and the girl is, with a little more force than necessary, being pulled away from me by the redhead. Right away the man of steel and my former doll Barton are starting to yell at the girl "What do you think are you doing down here Sarah?!" "__Why the hell are you continuing to mock around on us? __You're sixteen Sarah, sixteen and you're already visiting the third year of High School and – Oh don't even dare to cry now!" The girl is mocking around on them? I have to admit that's quite impressive for such a little midgardian girl. It seems as if she's a little troublemaker. "Stop it Tony! Look what you've done! Now she's crying because of you! You fucking moron! I told you to don't make her cry and just now you did it again!" That's more than entertaining what happens right now. The monster stands for the girl named Sarah and is in rage, nearly as everyone in this room. One side-glance at the girl shows me that she is bad crying and if I were free, I would go to her and comfort her but it also shows me a bit of magic that's twirling around her. It's only low-leveled midgardian magic but it's definitely magic. I assume Thor and the other so called 'Heroes' don't know that she practice magic. Huh, is she looking different? Her Hair is now lightly golden and her skin is more tanned than before. No human could look different by using such a tiny amount of magic except- "…she's your daughter Tony! How could you do this to your own flesh and blood?!" Oh the redhead! "No she isn't my daughter! She never was and she never will be because she's just an laboratory experiment of mine! She's only a mixture of some stuff which had luck and created new life!" Oh no. That's mean even for a human and again he made Sarah crying._

* * *

**please leave a review ;3**


End file.
